


Scary Movies to Watch Without Your Friends

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: Lance has been planning a big scary movie marathon since November, but Keith's the only one to show up.





	Scary Movies to Watch Without Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Days 13/14 of @MonthlyKlance's Klancetober; Scary Movie
> 
> Enjoy!

The buttery smell of popcorn wafted through Lance’s room; the mini popcorn machine that he’d convinced his parents to buy him just for tonight sat on his desk in the corner of his room. Lance hummed to a song stuck in his head as he looked through the movies he had downloaded, deciding the order in which they could watch the movies throughout the night.

A small ding from his phone made Lance pull his phone out immediately, excited for everyone to get to his house.

_Lance! I’m sorry but my boss just told me I have to work tonight :’(_

The tanned boy’s expression fell as he read Hunk’s message, typing out a short _it’s okay!_ in replay. He tossed his phone back on his bed with a sigh before going back to choosing the movies.

A few minutes passed and another sound of a notification came from Lance’s phone.

_Hey, I’m so sorry but Coran is making me stay home tonight bc he needs help around the house._

Lance’s brows furrowed as he read the message, but typed another _it’s okay!_ message back to Allura. He threw himself onto his bed, scrolling through different social medias now that he was done with organizing the movie order.

Eventually Lance left his phone on his bed to check on the popcorn, but in that short amount of time he get yet another text; this time from Pidge.

_I won’t be able to go tonight, my mom grounded me for messing with the computer, sorry_

Another sigh left Lance’s mouth as he wrote the third _it’s okay_ message of the night. He slumped into his pillows, mind straying to the idea of throwing away all the popcorn and various other snacks he had bought for the night.

The large white numbers on his phone told him it was now 6:00 PM, the exact time he has told all his friends to come over. He blinked tears out of his eyes, unlocking his phone to find something to distract himself with. At 6:07 his phone vibrated with another text—one he really didn’t expect—from Keith.

_I’m here._

_Open the door please._

Not one, but two texts from _the_ Keith, who never even promised he would show up. Lance’s mind snapped of out the small trance of trying to figure out Keith as he quickly got up, running up the stairs that lead to the main part of the house from his room in the old basement. He made his way to the front door, trying to keep the excitement and happiness of someone actually showing up off his face, but still answered the door with a big smile.

“Keith! I’m so glad you could make it!” Lance exclaimed, voice betraying him with the smallest tremble filled with emotion.

Keith gave a confused smile, following Lance into the house and down to his bedroom. “I didn’t think I’d be the first one here.” He mumbled, barely audible to Lances they reached the room and he noticed no one else was there.

The taller boy let out a dry chuckle, plopping himself onto his bed, “Oh don’t worry, you’re the only one who could actually come.” He said, patting the spot next to him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh.” Was all Keith could say as he sat down next to Lance, he cleared his throat before speaking again; “So what movies are we watching?” He changed the subject, trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

Lance’s face changed at Keith’s question, he stood up to go to his laptop that was on the floor and connected to a small projector. “Well, I thought we could start off with a classic Disney movie; The Nightmare Before Christmas!” He announced, already pressing play and lighting up his wall with the opening title scene of the classic Disney castle. “Um, do you want popcorn? Candy? Chips? I got a little too much stuff.” Lance decided to ask as he was still standing up and could grab the snacks faster.

“Popcorn’s fine.” Keith told him, eyes already glued on the movie.

Lance giggled quietly at him in endearment, walking to the popcorn machine; he grabbed one of the many bowls he had left on the top of it, dipping it into the sea of popcorn to scoop some into the bowl. He warned Keith that he was turning off the light before making his way back to the bed, settling the popcorn between the two of them.

As the credits started to roll, Keith gave a short clap and a small laugh, “I should have told you sooner, but this is one of my favorite movies.” He said, turning to look at Lance.

“I guess I made a good first choice.” Lance bragged, getting up to play the next movie.

By the fourth movie the two boys were laying chest down on the bed, shoulders brushing against each other, their heads propped up by pillows and the palms of their hands. Lance’s hand reached into the popcorn bowl, soon realizing it was empty. He got up quietly, noticing how once again Keith’s eyes wouldn’t stray from the movie. As he scooped more popcorn into the bowl, his eyes wondered towards the varias candies he had put next to the machine for his friends. He grabbed a bag of Skittles before going back to the bed, knocking shoulders with Keith as he dropped back into the spot next to him.

“Hey.” Lance began unconsciously, when he noticed Keith look at him after he rammed into him, “Um, thank you for coming tonight. I’m kinda glad it was you out of everyone else, I feel like we’re not very close so this is...nice.” He felt himself rant, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from saying anything else.

A soft, innocent smile spread over Keith’s lips at Lance’s words, “Yeah, I’m glad I’m here too. I’m having a good time.” He replied, his eyes traveling the short distance to Lance’s hand, where the bright red bag of candies was, he reached out and grabbed the bag from Lance. “Good choice.” He commented, ripping the corner of the bag open.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I feel like there could'v been more, but tbh Im actually happy with the ending sooo :")


End file.
